toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
'Thor Tooru''' (トールオ 透流 Tōru Tooru?) is a character introduced in Shibuya Toaru Byakuya on Bankai. and the younger brother of Ollerus and Othinus and the great geandson of thor Odinson, He is a true member of Asgardians and one of its representative combat members. His first appearance was fright Ageist Matsuru Makoto with the help of Hercules to save Fräulein Returnee in order for her not to get involved with the fighting that Asgardians and Ollerus' The group would come to do. Afterwards he leaves Asgardians by letting older brother copy his appearance so he can infiltrate Asgardians... Later, he returns to Asgardians after Othinus' the purpose of challenging her directly. Etymology Thor was one of the most important and famous gods in Norse mythology. He was the son of Odin and Fyorgyn, the earth goddess. Thor was considered the associated with thunder, lightning, and storms who wields the legendary hammer Mjölnir. Appearance Thor is a 16 year old boy with thin boy With white-skinned with a feminine look to him. He is dressed in short jean shorts with a white and red kilt it also has a sporren in the middle of the kilt. He also wears a white hoodie over a collared shirt. Sometimes, he is also shown wearing an over-sized jean jacket. He has short, He has blue eyes and waist length blond hair.1 Personality Thor is very casual,chatty, happy, enthusiastic, playful, and funny even when it comes to enemies, such as Matsuru Makoto, He is often described as unpredictable and says discussing things to incite someone's temper.2 Moreover, despite being the specialist in war, Thor is not a pervert that gets turned on with bloodshed,1 and prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict that includes innocent people such as the one with the invasion of Hawaii and the suppression in Margit híd City,2 and would rather forego using preemptive attacks.1 He thinks Matsuru is a wonderful and powerful enemy show how he easily withstand the legendary hammer Mjölnir. for the sole fact that he is willing to go all out to save people, the is shown how powerful Matsuru realty is or is he still holding back... But true to his namesake, Thor does indeed enjoy combat, when there are no distractions, no fear of collateral damage on bystanders, and there are worthy opponents like Matsuru Makoto. He too enjoys helping people but enjoys gaining strength as well. In fact, he cannot determine himself if he gains power to save people, or save people just so he could gain power, Thor is someone who is determined to follow his own path. He is a hard worker, who, despite being a normal human/god,5 managed to climb up to the top of the ranks on his own without having a special power, and even able to contend against a the third most powerful Vampiral Dictator like Lest K, Nikki 6] or even mention that his battles with greater foes can destroy entire countries.4 Background Not much is known about him, but prior to becoming a member of Asgardians, Thor was already a very powerful magician in his own right, having achieved Name the Almighty Thor and his powers become practically invincible. However, because of this, he was unable to develop and go higher as he was shown to easily able to defeat any enemy with Immerses Spiritual Aura. Wanting to fight people who are above him, he later joined Asgardians and worked for Magic God Othinus Tooru his older Sister in the hopes of granting his desire. Indeed, in Asgardians, he was able to use Mjölnir for the arc fusion blades to give his fights variety. There, he merely saw his older Sister as a stepping stone for his desires, he could not achieve them himself, and like all other Asgardians members never truly understood Othinus.7 However, after entering, Thor became disappointed in what he had found, for despite the large scale of their actions, they did not pay much heed to the hierarchy of the organization.1 This increased when Othinus turned her attention in using Fräulein Kerr for becoming a holistic Espeing. According to The Documented Matsuru Makoto's fight ageist Thor and Hercules in battle risked so much to save her later.8 Chronology